


not exactly an office romance

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Prompt Fill, and they find that out lol, keith and shiro are both superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: oh, oh! what about sheith with one of them a vigilante and another a civilian? or maybe both vigilantes?? or 'you saved my civilian identity without knowing that i was actually a vigilante not really needing to be saved'?? endless possibilites im sorry-- but i love your work so go with whatever you like most!!





	

Their eyes meet for a split second in the middle of the mad scene. And the realization clicks for them both at the same time. But there’s no chance given for them to  _process_  the information however.

 

A masked villain comes up behind Shiro, chair swinging down full-force. Shiro catches sight of the man out of the corner of his eye, rolls out of the way. As he gets back on his feet, sees Keith flip his assailant over his shoulder and through a table. He can’t help but cringe because that’s bound to hurt.

 

“Keith!” Shiro calls out, nodding towards the ring leader trying to run away.

 

Dark blue eyes immediately fly towards the tall blond struggling to balance two large bags stuffed full of money while holding his gun up. Boots squeak against the floor as Keith launches himself forward. Shiro blocks another incoming blow before sweeping his foot out. His opponent goes down like a sack of bricks. And luckily, is knocked out too.

 

Shiro jumps up to his feet, whipping around to help Keith. He feels his heart freeze for a moment when he sees that the man has somehow managed to gain the upper hand and is holding Keith before him as a human shield.

 

“That’s enough!” The man yells, panicked blue eyes locking onto Shiro, who slowly raises his hands up. The gun shakes against Keith’s temple, who looks more annoyed than scared at his current predicament.

 

Shiro slides his eyes to the side and tries not to click his tongue in annoyance. The security guards are still out cold and their discarded guns are too far away for Shiro to grab. And there's nothing else within reach that can double as a decent weapon. He looks back up, mind working rapidly to develop some plan that’ll enable him to save Keith. 

 

Keith’s calm eyes meet his. His lips go up in this sharp little smile that Shiro’s seen  _many_  times before, on so many rooftops on so many nights. He feels his body jerk forward when Keith goes limp. The villain immediately staggers back, grip loosening as he tries to stop Keith from falling.

 

In the blink of an eye, Keith’s regained his balance and is whipping his foot around to kick the blond soundly in the head. A panicked, “Keith!” falls out of Shiro when a gun shot rings through the bank. 

 

His heart threatens to give out when he sees Keith grab his shoulder as he falls down to his knees, the assailant falling to the ground in a dead faint. Somehow, Keith managed to take the man out on his own. _Fuck. He's good_. 

 

Shiro’s by Keith's side immediately, fingers pulling Keith’s hand off his blazer to see how badly he’s hurt. Sighs in relief when he sees its just a graze. “You okay Red?” He asks.

 

Keith’s pained expression shifts into vague amusement, “Fine. What about you, Champion? Feeling okay?”

 

With a shaky laugh, Shiro glances back at the villains they’ve managed to take down and answers, “Kinda dumb to be honest. This isn’t how I thought our first date would go.”

 

“Given what we do, I’d say its the perfect date,” Keith jokes.

 

His laugh this time around is a lot steadier and warm. It turns into a string of chuckles when he realizes something. 

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Shiro manages to control himself long enough to share, “We’ve been flirting with each other as regular civilians _and_  heroes! I kept thinking you reminded me of someone but I could never figure out who. I finally know now.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible i know i apologize o:3


End file.
